Hell High
by Flarekage1
Summary: Flare, the head of the Hellknights, has decided to spice up his life. He decides to go to youkai academy, school for monsters. What will he find here? Love, or maybe even a lost relative.    "YOU SHOULD READ THIS" lol XD


Chapter 1 ~ Hellknight + Highschool = ?

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when the small, yellow and blue, school bus made its way to a remote bus stop on some back road. Several students are anxious for there first day of high school at Youkai Academy, school for monsters. One of which was me, Flare Kage, i had gone to several highschools in the past ,but none had suited me. I had a thirst for something new, something more exciting than normal everyday highschool. When the bus doors squeaked open the small number of us entered the small bus and took a seat either next to a friend or by ourselve's. We sat down on mahogany colored, leather seats that were firm and slightly uncomfortable due to the old springs in the seats constantly squeaking and making the seat harder than normal. The doors closed and the bus choked, and got back up to speed going down the small road lined with cherry trees that were in bloom. The petals blanketed the ground, and danced in the wind. Several students were having bustling conversations about what they were going to do when they reached the school when one raised their hand to ask the bus driver a question. The bus driver took a long drag on his cigar and let out a cloud of smoke that looked like it came from a dragon.

"When are we going to get to Youkai?", the student asked. The bus driver licked his lips and replied,

"In a short while we will reach the tunnel that will take us straight to Youkai".

The student went back to her conversation with some of her friends while my eyes were glazed over, looking out the window at the fields we were passing by. The wind was blowing slightly, but just enough to stir up some of the cherry blossom petals lying on the ground and make the flutter around like small pink butterflies. We were slowly approaching a large tunnel that was completely dark on the inside. The students' conversation in the back quieted to a whisper than stopped as they saw we were approaching a tunnel. When we entered the tunnel, there was no light at the end or where we came from, just slight atmospheric fluctuations that looked like the aurora borealis. Everyone was looking back and forth through the windows worried about what they had just entered. Then a large intense white light appeared at the end of the tunnel and grew bigger very quickly. Then we entered the light and the bus sputtered to a stop on a large cliff with a dead twisted tree and a pumpkin figure embracing a sign. The blood red sea that lay just beyond it shined bright with the sun's radiance making it even more red. There was a large building about a mile away that was very gothic in architecture. The bus doors slowly opened releasing more sunlight into the small bus. He turned around to us and smiled.

"Welcome to Youkai Academy, School for Monsters. The bus schedule is on the sign just outside, and please do not leave anything on the bus."

Everyone grabbed their baggage and left the bus in an orderly fashion. I was third off the bus and had a medium sized briefcase with me, while others had larger more expensive briefcases and bags. When we all had left the bus the bus driver closed the doors and returned back into the tunnel from whence we came. We all stood there looking around in awe at the environment of the area. I got a head start due to the fact that i didnt want to sight see yet. I walked down the shadow blanketed, dirt path by my self that was lined by crooked, twisted trees, that had either crows or bats in them. The small black creatures screeched in the soundless pathway to the school. Down the path i heard what sounded like metal colliding with something soft. I sped up my pace to a brisk walk and saw a guy and a pink haired beauty lying on the ground with a bike lying slightly to the side. I walked over to them and helped them up.

"Sorry about the bike, i didnt see you in front of me." The pink haired girl apologized.

"Its ok, i wasnt watching where i was going." The guy replied. They both looked at me and both thanked me for helping them up and they introduced themselves.

"I am Akashiya moka" the girl replied, "And i am Aono Tsukune." The guy replied. I brought the bike over to them and introduced myself as well.

"So are you two freshmen as well?" i asked. They nodded in response.

All three of us traveled down the path together talking about ourselves and describing our personalities. When we reached the large rustic iron fence outside of the main building of the school, we headed toward where a sign was telling freshmen to head. When we reached the gymnasium, we were pelted by the numerous loud conversations of a couple hundred people at one time. We all found seats and decided to sit together for the opening ceremony where someone discusses the rules and welcomes us to youkai academy. It seemed like an endless eternity to me atleast while the speaker was talking. When he released the students to go to the dorms, it seemed like the floodgates of hell had opened up releasing an endless flood of demons. I was on of the first people out due to me sitting in the very back with Tsukune and Moka. I was perhaps the first to the dorm building when they announced over the intercom, due to over population this year the dorms will become coed for the time. I walked up to the front desk and asked the teacher behind the desk for my dorm room. I gave her my name and she told me i was in room 504, which was on the 5th floor. I grabbed my luggage and headed up the creaky stairs to my room, constanly having to dust spider webs away due to under use of the stairwell. When i hit the 5th floor there was only a deafning silence in the hallway. I made my way to room 504, and entered the room. The room was empty except for a futon, desk, tv, and a kitchenette, as well as a small bathroom, and other furniture.

I started to unpack my stuff into one of the dressers that was extremely dusty and old for that matter. I carried only two sets of clothes, a laptop and the cords for it, and mp3 player and headphones, and some trinkets that i carry on myself always. And my sword was with me as well, i was able to smuggle it well due to the fact that i was a Hellknight. For which matter i should probably disguise myself now since it is a rule. I activated my guise that took two feet off of my height as well as, turn my eyes blue, hair blonde, and no immense aura flowing off of me. I felt more relaxed in my disguise than any other time. I decided to sit down on the couch after some cleaning of the room. I grabbed the nearby remote and turned on thed the old tv to see what channels could be picked up. Mainly news channels and the school channel that informs us on anything special happening. I muted the tv and lyed down on the couch when i heard a knock on the door. I sighed because i just got comfortable and now i have to get up. I walked over to the door and opened it and their stood an average heigth, abnormally large chested, blue haired girl that had purple eyes.

"This is room 504 right?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded and stood by to let her in. She came in somewhat reluctantly due to the fact she had a dormate that was a guy.

"My name is Kurono Kurumu, i expect that you are my dormmate?" she asked. "My Name is Flare Kage, and yes i am." i replied. She smile and got her stuff unpacked into the other dresser that was in the room.

"So what only one bed?" she asked. "Yes this room could only fit one." i replied. "Ah, ok i dont mind sharing." she replied.

I started to get some weird thoughts about what she had said when suddenly an urge to embrace her fell over me. I have had no experience with mental attack but i delt with it pretty well. She stared at me intently like she was the on that was causing the mental attacks. Each one i fought off with a headache only growing and growing. She smiled after several minutes.

"So you must be something stronger than everyone else, due to the fact that i can enslave vampires with my allure." she said. "I am a vampire, but not one that you have ever met before." i replied.

"Hm. Well i guess that wouldnt work, well i hope we can start again and be on friendlier terms." she said. I stared at her. "All you had to do was come in and talk to me and not mentally attack me and we would have been fine!" i replied.

"Well no sense of being on bad terms if we have to live with each other for a year." she implied. "I guess that is true..." i replied with a sigh.

She walked over and sat down on the couch and asked me to sit down next to her. I walked over and sat down and she started to explain her personality, and things like that. The only part that i caught though was Succubus. I knew this wasnt going to be an easy year. Now its going to be even worse because my roomate is a Succubus!

This is one of my older ones that i found and had forgotten about...Makes me get my creative juices flowing. BTW i am now FLAREKAGE1 i used to be MAGMADEMON113 PLZ support me i will be uploading two different stories at once due to this so BEAR WITH IT. :)


End file.
